Domesticating the Chaos Dragon: A Comedy of Errs
by Sat-Isis
Summary: A short and silly story in which Gaav and Filia "get together." Yes, GAAV AND FILIA - GETTING TOGETHER. I'm odd like that.


**Domesticating the Chaos Dragon:  
A Comedy of Errs**

_By: Sat-Isis_

* * *

Gaav was having a particularly pleasant dream. He was tearing Xellos limb from limb. Yes, it was indeed a good dream. Only now there was something pulling him away from it. It was a sound? A vibration? He could not exactly tell and there was no particular rhythm to it. As he gradually awakened, Gaav became aware that it was indeed a sound and vibration. It was an odd thumping noise. And it was close.

Thump...thump...thump...thump. _What the hell is that noise?_ Gaav opened his eyes to the sparkling darkness of the night. When his eyes had adjusted he rolled over on his side. Laying on her side of the bed was Filia. She was fast asleep with her graceful hands tucked under her chin and her knees were bent close to her body. It seemed that in her sleep her pillow had moved from beneath her head to be now spooned by her. She had thrown off her covers, too. Even though she was wearing a white teddy and a pair of skimpy little pink panties; she still had a glowing innocence about her in the darkness. The sight brought a faint smile to his lips and his heart swelled a bit. That is, until he found the source of the thumping.

Filia's tail, adorned still by a pink bow, was thumping up and down, from side to side on the bed. Just like a cat; whose body is motionless in sleep except for the tail. Not saying that it was not cute, it was the cutest thing Gaav had seen in a while, but he was not going to get any sleep while she was doing that.

Shifting slightly, he reached over and poked her in the shoulder. The thumping stopped as she made a sound close to a sigh and shifted a little on the bed. Satisfied, he laid back down and drifted off once more.

Almost.

For just as he was on the verge of sleep the thumping came once again. Thump...thump...thump...thump. Brought once more to the land of the living, Gaav gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. Without even looking over at Filia, he pushed her shoulder with the palm of his hand and managed to move her half way on her back. Moaning sleepily, she rolled over to him and, finding his warmth attractive, Filia cuddled up against him. Her forehead snuggled against his chest and her knees bumping up against his thighs. Smiling, Gaav wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Her breath puffed against his chest and the sweet womanly swell of her belly pressed softly against his abdomen. It was most probably one of the nicest feelings in the world.

He was sliding into sleep more softly this time, allowing himself the feel the warmth of her body next to his and the faint rhythm of her breathing. Seemingly out of nowhere, Filia started thumping her tail again. Only this time she was thumping it against _him_.

Thwack/ow...thwack/ow..thwack/ow. Gaav had finally had enough and roughly shook her awake.

Begrudgingly blinking the sleep from her eyes and yawning Filia managed to ask,

"What is it? What's going on?" Gaav gruffly responded,

"Your tail. You were thumping your tail and it was keeping me awake." She blinked at him and then managed a small,

"Oh, I'm sorry." She then stretched against him, her breasts pressing against his chest, and then rolled away from him. Gaav rearranged himself as Filia brought her back to him and flipped the covers up over herself. It was not long before Gaav was able to drift off to sleep.

Filia, however, was having a bit more difficult time falling back into slumber. She decided to rearrange her pillow and afterward she rubbed the soft fabric of the pillowcase between her fingers. It was a habit she had picked up as a baby. It helped to soothe her into sleep, the methodic motions sending her into a light meditative trance.

That was when Gaav decided it was time to snore. Really loudly. Like a freight train on its way to the Shrine. Filia rolled onto her back and snuck a glance at Gaav. His face was pressed into his pillow and his hair was braided, like hers, and fell across his bare back. The covers were pulled up to his buttocks, but Filia knew that he always slept in the nude. With a slight frown on her face as the noise increased, she decided to poke him in the arm. He make a grunting sound and jerked lightly before settling down again.

It was silent again and Filia settled herself down once more only to have the snoring return, with vengeance. This time Filia rolled over and bumped her body into his. The snoring broke off and he shifted. Filia laid next to him and tried to drift off one more. A few minutes later, however, the snoring continued. At the end of her rope, Filia yanked the covers off and thwacked him with her tail, **hard**.

"Whatthehellisgoingon?" Gaav jumped up with a cry. Filia glared at him,

"You were snoring." Gaav blinked at her as she flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry," Gaav muttered and laid back down as well, looking at the ceiling. It was odd, but if they had both given voice to their thoughts they would have said: _Hmmm, that ceiling would look nice if we painted it beige... _

Gaav turned towards Filia and just looked at her. He knew that neither of them were going to get any sleep at present like this. Very slowly, Gaav brought his knuckles up and caressed her upper arm by brushing them against it. Filia, without moving the slightest bit in body, looked out at him from the corner of her eyes. She seemed, for the most part, expressionless.

Carefully, he moved his hand further up her arm, coming closer and closer to brushing her neck. At the soft flesh at her neck her could feel her strong pulse beneath his knuckles. He spread his fingers out and caressed up and down her neck with the backs of them. Slowly but surely, his fingers found there way to her chin. This was the most critical point of his seduction. If Filia accepted his advances she would nuzzle his hand, however, if she rejected his advances...he might lose a finger or two from her lovely mouth.

Gaav almost sighed in relief as Filia's eyes softened and she turned towards him to press her face against his hand. She smiled as he pressed himself against her and roved his hands across the hills and valleys of her body. Gaav gave her his best "I'm a dirty scoundrel" half smirk, half grin as he threw her crumpled pink panties over his shoulder.

* * *

Much later, Gaav and Filia lay intertwined and exhausted. Their sweaty foreheads pressed together, Gaav managed to ask,

"Am I crushing you?" He was lying on top of her and he knew that he really was not, but he liked to be a gentleman...sometimes. Filia, for all her trying, only managed to mutter a negative noise, too sated to speak. They fell asleep entwined in a lovers' pose and dreamed contented dreams.

* * *

_End_


End file.
